


positive reinforcement

by alfredolover119



Series: fictober 2020 [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Post-Book 1: Carry On, Studying, a simp, basically i pretend wayward son does not exist, but baz is a sap, for fic purposes, responsible!baz, simon is a bother, simon is very determined, yes i have read it yes i liked it but sometimes it just needs to not exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredolover119/pseuds/alfredolover119
Summary: Simon Snow is not a patient person. He also does not like being ignored. Baz taps both of those nerves in one go by studying while they're hanging out. Simon takes matters into his own hands.---theyre so stupid and in love
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	positive reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> hi! yes. havent written snowbaz in a while so here we go! plus with the awtwb announcement..
> 
> day five of fictober, the prompt was "unacceptable. try again."
> 
> enjoy!

Simon Snow was not a patient person. He didn’t claim to be, nor did anyone think he was, but that simple fact was still important. It wasn’t anything that could be helped. Not really. He had always been impatient, and probably always would be. Impatience was only one part of the problem, though.

He also didn’t necessarily see the value in Baz’s constant studying. Baz’s grades were perfect. He claimed it was from all the studying. Really, Simon thought Baz’s habits, in that aspect, were superfluous. 

There was still one flaw that Simon was displaying. Combined with the other two, it was a recipe for disaster. Neither Simon nor Baz would say it was a problem, but it could be, in certain contexts. The third (and most deadly) flaw of Simon Snow’s was how much he cared about his boyfriend.

When Simon invited Baz over to hang out while Penny was at class, he intended on actually spending some time with him. No, nothing intimate. Just watching TV, having a meal, arguing. The usual. He did _not_ anticipate Baz bringing a bag full of studying material with him. 

At first, he ignored it. Baz waltzed into the apartment like he owned the place, which was perfectly ordinary. He gave Simon a peck, and then another, _and another,_ before pulling back with the obligatory, “Snow, have you ever brushed your teeth? Or should I not expect you to know about basic hygiene..?”  
Yes, business as usual.

Once they had settled on the couch, though, Baz focused his attention on things that weren’t Simon. Namely, his messenger bag. (Baz said that backpacks didn’t fit his aesthetic.) It was absolutely overflowing with various school things.

Simon ignored it, focusing instead on the TV. Maybe Baz wouldn’t take long with whatever he was doing, and they could put their energy into more pressing matters. Like kissing, or something. 

But, as previously mentioned, Simon Snow was not known for his patience. “Baz? What are you doing?” 

“Studying,” was the only answer he could get. Simon decided that if Baz was going to ignore him, he wasn’t going to make it easy.

He started by laying his head across the book in Baz’s lap. Baz, however, just picked the book up and let Simon lay on him. Hmph.

Next, he tried kissing him, but Baz just turned his head away. Simon _could_ see his face getting red. It was a sort of success.

He was running out of ideas, fast. He took a short snack break, which consisted of a stick of butter. It helped him think. 

When he returned, Baz was _still_ studying. And Simon _still_ wanted to spend time with him. 

Just like that, a metaphorical lightbulb went off in Simon’s head. If Baz wanted to study, and he wanted to hang out with Baz, maybe he needed to study _with_ Baz! It was absolutely genius.

And so he did. Baz was, hm, _reluctant_ at first, but he gave in. He _almost_ looked like he was enjoying himself, occasionally. Anyone other than Simon might not have noticed it, but the slight tremor of his lip and the glint in his eye gave him away.

Simon was still bored, though. He started coming up with increasingly ridiculous things to entertain himself. His favorite method of entertainment was when he started impersonating Baz. It was pretty much the same. That was, until Baz got a question wrong.

Simon scrunched up his eyebrows and put on his best posh accent. It was a little horrible. **“Unacceptable, try again.”**  
Baz’s eyebrows rose until they nearly disappeared in his hair. Which was saying a lot, with the whole widow’s peak style going on. “That is _not_ what I sound like!”  
Simon cackled. _“That is NOT what I sound like._ Honestly, if you were any more posh, you’d probably have to start wearing a monocle and drinking tea.”

“We’re Brits, Simon. All of us drink tea,” Baz sighed, poking Simon’s cheek somewhat aggressively. 

“That’s not true. Some people prefer coffee.” Simon put on a stern expression. Or tried to. He wasn’t very good at being stern.

Baz closed the book Simon was holding. (Success!) “You know what I mean. We’re genetically predisposed to hot drinks. And bad teeth.”  
“Neither of us have ‘bad teeth.’ How’s that even related?” Simon moved the book off of his lap, scooting infinitesimally closer to Baz.

“Our teeth are bad from all the hot drinks, Snow. And soft foods.” Baz was looking at Simon, now.

Simon twined their fingers together. “Is that true? I think you make things up, sometimes.” 

“Would I do that, Simon?”  
_Simon._ Baz was _soft_ right now.

“Probably. You’re pretty evil.” Simon shifted himself towards Baz. He was almost in his lap.

“You don’t seem to mind, though.” Baz pulled him closer. “You got a thing for evil vampires, Snow?”

“Just one.” Simon leaned forward, so they were nose-to-nose.

“You’ll have to introduce me,” Baz said. And then he was leaning in.

It was, of course, fire. Immovable object versus unstoppable force. They would probably argue about who was who in that example. But not right now. They were... otherwise occupied. To say the least.

When they _finally_ pulled back, Simon smirked a devilish grin. “I won.”  
Baz looked at him incredulously. “What the hell are you talking about, Snow?”

“You stopped studying. For me.” Simon pressed a sloppy kiss to Baz’s nose.

They were both blushing, but Baz’s face was still growing redder. “Well, I felt like I deserved a break. And you were obviously… _enthusiastic._ ” 

_“I_ was enthusiastic? Me? Mr. Grimm-Pitch, if you could see yourself…” Simon laughed.

Baz scowled. “‘Mr. Grimm-Pitch?’ That’s new.”  
Simon rolled off of Baz’s lap. “I aim to surprise and please.”  
“You’ve certainly succeeded.” Baz reached for one of his books.

Simon reached an arm out to stop him. “I thought you were done?” 

“No. You just distracted me.” Baz grabbed the book, gently smacking Simon’s arm out of the way.

Simon aimed his best puppy-dog face at Baz. “Can we compromise?”  
“What’s your offer?”

  
  


And so, maybe, Simon offered to _reward_ Baz every once in a while. Who was Baz to say no to that kind of offer? 

It took hours for Baz to get through his material. Every time they were finally getting somewhere, Simon decided it was time for another reward, which was just a kiss that devolved into another and another. Despite his incessant grumbling about “interruption” this, and “distraction” that, Baz didn’t stop him. Simon didn’t really think he really, actually wanted to, though. 

Regardless of his outward demeanor, Simon knew Baz was actually quite content with the situation. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! if u wanna show ur love, comments and kudos fuel me so <3
> 
> check me out on [tumblr @ whatsshakingbanana!]()


End file.
